


Aran's Laundry Mishap

by wontonto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Alternatively titled: Why Ojiro Aran was banned from doing laundry for a month by his exasperated (but amused) boyfriend.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Arankita Week 2020





	Aran's Laundry Mishap

Aran knew how particular his boyfriend was about everything, and how Shinsuke liked everything to be in a certain order. And now he’d _completely_ messed everything up. 

Aran just wanted to help; he wanted to lessen the stress Shinsuke was under. He’d just wanted to do a load of laundry. _Apparently_ that had been the wrong move. 

The washing machine did not like having that many clothes in it, and evidently Aran had put in way too much soap. He’d thought that more would be better, and then he’d remembered that Shinsuke liked to have soft clothes and hated the feeling of static electricity, so he’d thrown in some fabric softener. The machine did not like that and had spit out bubbles all over the laundry room floor. 

Aran had waltzed into the room when the washing machine had sung a little song, signaling the end of the cycle but as soon as he saw the mess, his heart dropped. Shinsuke was going to _kill_ him if he didn’t get this all cleaned up before he got home. 

He quickly got a towel and tried to wipe up the bubbles, but it seemed to just spread them around instead of actually clean them. He glanced at the clock, hoping that he’d have enough time to do _something_ before Shinsuke came home, but it was only about ten minutes before he was due to come back. 

Aran bit his thumbnail nervously, towering above the mass of bubbles and frantically wracking his brain to figure out how he could clean them up. He suddenly had the thought that maybe Osamu had to deal with something like this at his restaurant or something, so he quickly took a picture and sent it to Osamu with the caption: _**SOS!!!**_

Osamu replied with many question marks. 

_Osamu: wtf am I looking at???_

_Aran: The washing machine blew up and Shinsuke’s coming home in ten minutes and idk what to dooooo_ 😭😭😭 _help please!!!!_

Osamu took too long to respond so Aran just shoved his phone back into his pocket and put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do! If Shinsuke came home and saw this mess, he’d be devastated and Aran couldn’t take that! 

He smacked himself on the cheeks and clenched his fists. “Alright, Aran, you’re better than this,” he said to himself. “You can clean up a bunch of bubbles. No problem, just...” 

“I’m home, Aran,” Shinsuke’s voice called from the front door. 

Aran suppressed his scream of frustration and quickly slipped out of the laundry room and slammed the door behind him. 

“Welcome home, Shinsuke!” he called back, trying to hide his guilty conscience. He knew that coming clean now would be better, but he didn’t want to throw that at Shinsuke right off the bat. 

Shinsuke came into the attached kitchen, his nose scrunched. “It smells... flowery?” He cocked his head to the side. “It’s _very_ strong.” 

Aran bit his lip and hung his head. “Okay, Shinsuke, please don’t be mad at me.” 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Shinsuke blinked. 

His boyfriend guiltily opened the laundry room and stepped aside to let Shinsuke see the mess. “I was trying to clean it up and then you came home and I can’t tell you how sorry I am for messing this up so bad and I’m just so sorry, Shinsuke,” Aran rambled. 

He stared at the floor, not wanting to see the rage in Shinsuke’s face he was sure was going to be there. 

When he heard the very rare but sweet sound of Shinsuke laughing, his head shot up. Shinsuke’s face was lit up with a huge smile, a delighted glint in his eyes. 

Aran’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you laughing?!” 

“Because it’s cute that you wanted to do laundry and messed it up _this_ bad. It’s really not that hard to do laundry, Aran,” Shinsuke chuckled. 

“Well, I'm _sorry_ for not being perfect like you are,” Aran huffed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I’m sorry for laughing. I really do appreciate you trying to do laundry.” Shinsuke grabbed Aran’s hands and gently squeezed them. “But maybe I should show you how to do it so this mess doesn’t happen every time? And, firstly, let’s clean this up.” 

Shinsuke went to get practically all the towels they had in the entire house and after nearly twenty minutes of cleaning, they finally got all the bubbles contained. 

When Shinsuke opened the washing machine, he bit he inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing again. Aran had been trying his best, but just how _badly_ he failed was so endearing. 

“Aran...” he said, not able to control his smile. “I love you, so much, but you can’t just cram all the clothes possible into the washing machine. How much detergent did you put into this, anyway?” 

Aran pouted, fiddling with his fingers before he answered. “I don’t know, a lot? And then I forgot about the fabric softener so I put that in there too and then... that happened.” 

Shinsuke gently cupped Aran’s cheeks. “You are a mess,” he said bluntly, but with a smile. 

“I know! I tried!” Aran defended himself. 

“I know you did, and it’s very sweet of you. Maybe next time I can show you how to do it instead? But until then, please don’t ever touch the washing machine again. I don’t trust you to do it by yourself.” 

Aran sighed. “I suppose that’s a good compromise,” he muttered. 

“Good,” Shinsuke stood up on his tiptoes to peck Aran’s lips. “One thing that I would appreciate you doing that I know you can do is clean the dishes.” 

“Yes, I can do that with no problems,” Aran agreed. He gave Shinsuke a peck and smiled sheepishly. “I really am sorry about the mess.” 

“I know, and I forgive you, Aran,” Shinsuke smiled. “But honestly please just let me teach you how to do some chores that you aren’t used to doing from now on?” 

“That sounds like a better idea than me floundering with them,” Aran nodded. 

Shinsuke got out the clothes from the washer and smiled. Aran was so thoughtful, and it was very sweet of him to want to help with the laundry. But Shinsuke wasn’t letting him anywhere _near_ the washing machine for at least a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Domestic
> 
> I was on my way home from buying Taro Boba in honor of AranKita Week and this idea came into my head and I was just like _clutches heart_ So ofc I had to write it. These boys are so soft and I love them.


End file.
